Three Faces of Eve
by EvaCybele
Summary: Edgar sees a side of Terra that no one else does. Edgar/Terra, post game.


She didn't really look like the kind of woman who would adopt a village worth of orphaned children. Her hair was mint green and curly, and it gave her an otherworldly aura. She had eyes that were as wide and as innocent as those of the children she called her own. Really, she didn't look much older than a teenager, but possessed a sort of wisdom and gravity that one normally associates with the mothers of grown children. Her smile was warm and welcoming, in a sisterly sort of way.

This was how most people viewed Terra Branford – as a daughter, a mother, a sister, a friend. Everyone but Edgar, king of Figaro – one of the richest, most powerful men in the world, a notorious womanizer, and handsome to boot, if he did say so himself. Always impeccably dressed, his blond hair shining, he normally had women falling at his feet. Maybe that was why he found the familial warmth of the lovely Terra so infuriating.

She was different from all of the other women he had pursued. Not just in that she refused him, but that she seemed utterly unaware of his flirtations. How on earth was he supposed to woo a woman with no appreciation for romance? Flowers didn't work, neither did rare and expensive candies.

It was a few of their mutual friends that gave Edgar his answer. Locke and Celes were visiting, along with Terra and several others. Celes had recently given birth to a child – an adorable little boy with Locke's face and Celes's own platinum blonde hair. Locke was amusing the boy, dangling in front of him one of the many shiny baubles that he typically acquired during his "treasure hunting" trips. The boy clapped his hands and gurgled happily. A warm smile curved over Celes's face at the sight, and Edgar noticed that the boy went with one of the castle's nursemaids that night.

It was clear that the way to a mother's heart was through her children. So when Terra left Figaro to return to her home in Mobliz, Edgar went with her, the ship's cargo bay filled to bursting with food, supplies, toys and games of all sorts. The journey was spent in comfortable companionship, with Terra being completely unaware of the ship's bounty.

As soon as they arrived at their destination and Terra stepped foot out on dry land, she was swarmed by small bodies all clamoring for her attention. Seeing her among them, clearly glad to be home again, Edgar smiled slightly to himself – this was where Terra's heart lay. These little ones would always be first in her heart, even if he could carve out a place for himself. That was fine, though. He understood that better than perhaps anyone – as she loved these children, he loved his kingdom. She would make an incredible queen, if only he could make her see it.

The blond man leaned against the car and signaled for the sailors to unload the ship. The children not receiving Terra's immediate attention wandered over to the crates and boxes, peeking into them curiously. Soon most of the rowdy bunch were crowded around, exclaiming over new toys and games. Terra's gaze eventually settled on the sight, eyes widening in astonishment. When his workers started unloading the much needed supplies, her eyes glazed with tears.

Edgar walked over to her side, smiling slightly. "The men and I will be staying for a few days, doing some repairs and things, if that's okay with you."

Terra blinked up at him. "Thank you, Edgar. You really didn't have to do all of this...really. This is..." She seemed at a loss for words.

He just laughed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Anything you need, Terra, just say the word. I have enough that it's no trouble for me to share with those who need it."

The laughter of a small boy, running around in circles, "flying" a toy dragon drew his attention for a moment. He grinned to himself. Even if his attempt at romancing their "mama" didn't work, it felt good to do something like this for these children. Maybe there would be a few less toys available in South Figaro's shops, and a little less money in the castle's coffers, but it was a small price to pay. Happiness like that was hard to find in this ruined world.

Edgar stole a glance over at Terra, who was staring at him like she'd never seen him before, a strange light in her eyes. Beneath the child and the mother, Edgar thought he saw a glimpse of the woman he longed for. He smiled back. Maybe there was hope after all.


End file.
